Gremory Team Love
by ww2killer
Summary: Straight out after the events from Season 3 Issei was having a normal life with his friends, but they want to show their thanks with something more then their words (WARNING LEMONS NOT FOR KIDS)
1. Chapter 1 Irina Shidou

This is ww2killer with a new story.

Hey everybody, this is ww2killer. thought of doing a full lemon story on Issei with his group which would include. **(Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou** ).

Thought i give it a try because, i don't post many Lemons on my story's by i thought on first doing Highschool DXD. A small note this will be going from the bottom to the top, building up Issei to hit the best girl.

Well hope you enjoy. And don't forget to Favorite or Review.

* * *

 **Irina Shidou**

Right now Issei is alone in the Occult Research Club, he was trying to get away from his two friends Motohama and Matsudeas they get mad at him for having the hottest and cutest girls in the school going after him. He also wanted to be alone for the moment to relax with everything that has happen to him.

With having to face multiple enemy's including Loki, Koneko's older sister Kuroka, as well with his fight with Vali. As he lays on the sofa in the club he starts to stare at the ceiling and starts to talk to himself.

Issei ''...aw man, the more I'm Rias Pawns, the more things happen to me, but it's all worth it when i protect her and all my friends''

Just then from quiet of the club house was broken by the sound of a door opening and closing, which causes Issei to get up to know what's going on. He moves to the front of the entrance till he hears a familiar voice.

Irina ''hello Issei are you in here''

Issei ''yeah''

He answers her she comes in Irina Shidou, she's still new to the school, but still Remembers Issei from her child hood. Irina is a beautiful young woman around Issei's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions she lets her hair down.

Issei ''...you almost gave me a heart attack, not many people come in here''

Irina ''sorry i was trying to look for you''

Issei ''for what''

She turns away from Issei and looks out of the window, and says.

Irina ''well...i...wanted to...give you something...as...forgiveness...and for...helping me...and also...as a childhood...thanks''

Issei was confuessed on what she was trying to say to him, and told her.

Issei ''what are you trying to get at...aw because you don't have to do anything for me''

She turns and walks over to him and has a shy and nervous look on her face as she looks towards him, with a heavy shade of red on her face. Their is a brief few seconds of silence and nothing happens till Issei brakes the silences with.

Issei ''aaaww...Irina, what are you...''

Issei stops dead on his words as his mouth is now connected to Irina's lips as he is shocked by it. He don't do anything till he slowly lowers his arms and grabs her in a gentle hug. after what felt like hours, but were a few minutes, they finally let go. Of each other and look at each others eyes. Until Issei speaks to say, but he could only say one thing.

Issei ''Irina''

Irina ''Issei i...have known you since we were little, but after everything we have faced; with me being a Angel as well your a Devil, but...''

She stops as a few tears start to form in her eyes.

Issei ''Irina...w-what do you...want''

She said nothing. She then raisers her head and gets on the tips of her shoes to get up to Issei's ear to say.

Irina ''I...want you...to...take me...Issei''

With her heavy breathing Issei could still hear 'take me'. He was shock to hear that his Childhood friends wanted to let him take her own virginity.

Issei ''w-w-wwhat do...you mean''

Irina ''I want...you to...make...me into a woman''

Issei ''are you sure about this, what about the Angels won't they cause you to become a fallen Angel or something like that''

Irina ''no it's alright, I have already talked with Michael, he told me that those who seek a sexual romance will not effect me unless. I chose someone who I have known or has a place In my heart...and that's you Issei...so please...''

She takes a hold on Issei's right hand and guides the hand on her left breast, the feel of his hand caused her to let out a small gasp. The same with Issei but his feelings are trying to balance himself out with his Perverted thoughts and his Culm self, his mind starts to grow in to Culm.

He slowly raises his other hand and takes a hold on Irina's other breast; lightly squeezed both of them, which causes Irina to gasp and blush. Issei gently squeezes till he starts to get more into it as he starts to really feel her all the way he can feel every heart beat getting stronger in Irina's chest.

As he keeps fondling her breast she breaths more deeply and he can feel her nipples started to get harder as they start to stick outward, she then takes a hold on to him, they both look at each other and kissed and both their tongues battle each other.

Irina slipped one of her hands down Issei's pants. He feels the warmth of her hand and soon feels her starting to mover her hand to the sides. He moves on of his hands and guides his hand down her school uniform till he slides down into her panties and he feels the pure smooth wet warm feel of her pussies juice.

Issei ''man your so wet''

Irina ''the warmth of your kindness is keeping me warm...''

She stops as she pushes Issei on to the couch, she gets on top of him and starts to unbutton her school uniform to she her bra, then to her bare soft breast. Issei was quiet happy, but at the same time he tried to keep himself culm to make Irina happy rather then going crazy on his friend.

Irina ''...as well you make me sooo wet''

She digs in her fingers deep within herself, some of it dripped onto Issei, he traces his finger in the small puddle and gets some on his finger but Irina grabs his wrist and places his wet finger in her mouth and sucks it dry.

Irina ''Issei...I really am glad I've met you as kids and now fate lead on to this moment''

Issei ''yeah, but I was still surprised that you were a girl''

Irina ''well I did keep my hair short, but how did I turn out''

Issei ''you, your the most beautiful Angel. I have ever seen''

Irina could only do is blush even more and gasp as Issei got even deeper inside of her pussy hitting dead on her G spot. She moves her hand to slide off Issei's pants and she let out a small gasp as Issei's dick was getting to be a rock.

Irina ''you feeling up to it Issei''

Issei ''yeah I guess''

Irina ''you knew this would be mine and your first time''

Issei ''yeah I guess, your right''

Irina lowers herself while dragging her arms on Issei's chest all the way down to his boxers she can feel his rock hard cock, she removes his boxers to be shocked at his 10 inch cock, she took hold of it and in her hands it's perfectly stiff.

Irina ''wow...whether it was god or the Devils...but you are a real big boy''

Issei ''well it did take years of lady titties to make me half a man''

She just giggled and starts stoking Issei's hard cock with her hands with her tongue on the top, Issei was in his own world that he has dreamed about the feeling of having someone rather then thinking about having someone sucking is dick.

Irina was feeling her body starting to heat up in every second as she sucks Issei's dick in her mouth, she had never thought this could happen.

After a few minutes Issei was reaching his limit.

Issei ''Irina...I-I-I feel...I'm about...to...''

He couldn't finish on time as he shot his hot cream into Irina's mouth, she quickly took his cock out of her mouth and his cum hit her face and breast, while Issei falls on the couch, Irina licks up Issei's cum and loves the taste of his thick creamy cum.

Irina ''Issei...you...taste so...delicious''

Issei ''...thanks...that was...amazing...''

Irina smiled and laughed a bit as she got up over Issei.

Irina ''that was nothing to compare to what going do...to you...awwww''

Irina lowered herself and placed Issei's hard cock inside of her, with every inch feeling better then the last made both gasp at the feel of tightness and hardness, both were enjoy the feeling till.

Issei ''...Irina...''

Irina ''...Issei...I'm ready...''

Issei smiled and gently started to move himself up and down causing his cock to move in and out of Irina's pussy. She jerks her head back as she feels Issei inside of her body, till Issei puts his hand on her bouncing breast and starts to rub and squeeze them.

Irina ''...Issei...this...ah, ah, ah...feels a-a-amazing''

Issei ''I-I-I...know you feel...so tight...''

Both then lock lips together as then still are connected, as Issei is inside of Irina, he can feel her pussy getting wetter and hotter as well getting tighter.

After a 20 minutes both are at their limit.

Irina ''Issei...I-I-I-I...feel it...I'm about...to...''

Issei ''I...know...I feel it...too...''

Both lock lips, their tongue's started to turn and twist around each other fighting inside both of their mouths really tasting their mouths, Irina lets go and licks Issei's mouth then his sweat till.

Issei/Irina ''I'MM CUMMMMMMINGGG''

Issei floods Irina's pussy shooting it straight inside of her pussy, some of it leaks out, as well Irina's juices come squirting out of her pussy in a jet stream. She collapses on top of Issei's body.

Issei ''wow that...was amazing...right Irina...Irina...''

He turns to her and looks to her and sees her smiling, but was sound asleep, Issei smiles and gently moves from under her and slips away, he quickly gets dressed and places Irina in the spare room and gathers her clothes and leaves, but kisses her on her forehead.

Issei leaves the club house and starts walking.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed this.

Next up on the list the next lemon with Rossweisse

New chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Rossweisse

New Chapter

Hope your enjoying this Lemon collection.

Remember to Favorite or Review.

* * *

 **Rossweisse**

Last time Issei has had sex with his childhood friend.

Right now Issei has just come out of the Research Club's house, just as Issei walks passed the main school building his ears catch the sound of someone crying, he looks ahead and sees a half open window on the bottom floor.

He looks in the classroom and inside he looks to see the other new member of the group Rossweisse crying a river of tears down her face, while she's in a fetal position on her office chair, while holding a pillow tightly in her arms and legs, after a while Issei decides to go inside.

After a few minutes Issei makes it into Rossweisse's office, he looks into see her with her back turned to Issei which gives him the opportunity to sneak right behind her, he quietly places his hand on her shoulder, which scares her a bit; turns to him.

Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens. For her teaching position at Kuoh Academy, she wears a simple business suit and skirt.

Issei ''Rossweisse are you...alright''

She doesn't answer him, but only sheds more tears; throws herself to him and grabs tightly on him like a teddy bear, while crying Issei notices the nearly empty bottle of alcohol on her desk, with that he gently takes a hold on her head and strokes her gently.

After a few minutes Issei and Rossweisse are in a small Fast Food Restaurant, Issei is enjoying his food, but Rossweisse was only staring at her food with a face of deep sadness. After a few seconds of cold silence Issei thinks up what to say to her.

Issei ''mind telling me why you were drinking heavily''

She didn't response, but then after 5 seconds she talks.

Rossweisse ''...I was just upset after seeing so many couples walking through the school, that's why I broke out the bottle and starting to drink my pain away''

Issei ''well you don't have to drink away our problems, you just got to do is be looking for the person you want in your life as your boyfriend''

Rossweisse ''but I haven't have a stable relationship...all of my old boyfriends have left me for younger cuter girlssss...''

Rossweisse starts to burst out in crying; everyone around turns to Issei's table, which causes him try to take the addiction away by culming her down.

Issei ''hey, hey, hey...it's okay...come on your not that bad...I think you look cute and young, your a beautiful and smart girl''

Hearing those words causes Rossweisse to stop and stair at Issei with tears still in her eyes, she wait a few second to say.

Rossweisse ''you...you think I'm cute and...young''

Issei ''y-y-yeah you are you are the best; any guy would be luck enough to just have you as their woman''

Rossweisse ''...oooohhh Issei...''

She throws herself on to Issei in joy, with Rossweisse on top of him, Issei falls back on his chair and both land on the ground, with her crying tears of joy.

Rossweisse ''...I love hearing you...saying that...about me...''

Issei ''yeah...but can you please get off, everyone's watching''

Rossweisse ''...oh...sorry about...I do know a good place to talk''

After that they both left the restaurant and started walking over thought the streets, after a few blocks they make it to a small hotel, they enter in and head up the elevator and reach the 5th floor; enter in.

Issei looks around to see a regular looking room not much on furniture, but he is soon stopped at the sight of a single bed at the end of the room.

Issei ''aaah Rossweisse, if I remember correctly don't you live in my house''

Rossweisse ''yes that is correct''

Issei ''then how did you get a key in here''

Rossweisse ''this is Odin's spare room, incase I need a place to stay, but you have already gave me a place in your house''

Issei ''then why did you bring me here''

Rossweisse ''I want you to make me and treat me as a true woman''

She then starts to unbutton her suit's jacket, then to her shirt to reveal her light purple lingerie bra. Issei is in shock, on what could be another hour or more of love making with another girl.

Issei ''you really want me to 'do it' with you''

Rossweisse ''yes...I have never been this close with any of my old boyfriends...so you'd be my first...''

Issei ''have you ever kissed someone''

Rossweisse ''no...I've never got kissed...I...''

She is quickly surprised by Issei pressing his lips on to hers, her eye show total shock by it till she culms down and closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Issei and he does the same both their tongues started to clash over each other, soon Issei slowly lowers his arms to remove her belt and slips of her pants to see her light purple panties.

He moves his arms back on her body and starts to unhooking her bra unleashing her bare breast, he takes a good grip on her breast and is hit by the perfect silk smooth feel of her breast, the feel of Issei's hands causes her to blush as she lowers her arms and slides her hands into Issei's pants.

She feels him starting to get hard right in her hands, the thought got her thinking on how he would feel in her body. Issei started to get hard as he rubs Rossweisse's breast, in her hands Issei's member starts to really grow even more which shocks her as its now even bigger then she thought.

Both finally let go of their lips unlock from each other and they look each other in the eyes.

Issei ''...wow you...are most beautiful and with the best breast, anyone would be lucky enough to have you''

Rossweisse ''...you don't mean...tha...aaaahhh''

Issei pinches both of Rossweisse's nipples and pulls on them and squeezes them, then starts to really grouping her breast in his hands, really feeling them squeezing them and rubbing them. Rossweisse could only feel her beast being played.

Issei slowly lowers one of his hand down Rossweisse's body till he reaches her panties where he slides his hand down and tightly grabs her perfectly tone round ass till.

'SMACK'

Rossweisse ''...aaaaahhhh...oh, oh, oh, oh...''

Issei ''feel good, you have the best ass''

Rossweisse couldn't say anything she was stunned by the feel of her ass being spanked, she loved the feel, but it all changed when Issei lowered his hand and slides his fingers in to Rossweisse's soking wet pussy.

Issei ''how's that feel''

Rossweisse ''...ah...ah...y-y-y-yes...it feels...a-a-amazingGGGG...''

Issei dug his fingers deeper into Rossweisse's pussy causing her to yell, at the same time it causes her to fall on the bed. Issei lowers himself at the same time his tongue travels down her body making her body shiver as her body feels every inch rises upward.

Issei reaches down between Rossweisse's legs, he slips off her panties and seeing her perfectly shaved baby smooth skin. He licks her upper thighs and makes his way to her pussy, where she feels his tongue moving inside of her pussy.

Rossweisse ''...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...Issei...y-y-y-you...AAAAAHHHH...YYYYYESSS...RIGHT THEIR YES...YES...YES...''

Rossweisse cries out as Issei starts playing with Rossweisse's clit and pushes two of his fingers inside of her.

Soon after 5 minutes, Rossweisse feels it coming inside of her the pressure is building, till.

Rossweisse ''ISSEI...I-I-I'M CUMMMMINNGGG...''

She squirts out a flow of her juices and at the same time giving Issei a shower by her juice spraying him. Issei licks up the juices off his face and wipes the rest off and heads up towards Rossweisse who is breathing heavy after her first orgasm, he kisses her and smiles at her as he moves her hair back where it belongs.

Issei ''you did great''

Rossweisse ''...you...are...like...a god...''

Issei ''...hmm well...if I had more experience I would be, making a whole lot of girls happy''

Rossweisse ''Issei...I'm ready, please take me as yours''

Issei ''okay''

Issei gets on top of her and she guides him straight inside of her pussy, she gasp as he slowly enters inside of her as he moves every inch she can feel her the walls of her pussy spreading out, but they then start to get tight around Issei's hard cock.

Issei can feel Rossweisse's pussy tightening and getting wet and warmer then a hot oven. He looks at her as they meet eye to eye.

Issei ''are you ready''

Rossweisse ''yes...please...take me''

With that Issei slowly starts to move his hard cock inside Rossweisse's pussy, he starts to move in and out. but he soon starts to move faster. Rossweisse loves the feeling of Issei's cock inside of her, he grabs one of her breast and starts to suck on her nipple.

Rossweisse ''ah...ah...ah...YES, YES, YES, YESSSS...PLEASE FASTER ISSEI FASTERR...ahh...''

Issei gave her, her wish and picked up his speed. He lays on top of her and starts to suck and lick her neck, the sucking caused her to fill her up her sex thrill as she crosses her legs and arms around Issei.

After 15 minutes both are at their limit, they could both feel the pressure building inside of themselves as their still moving, till.

Issei ''...ah...ah...ah...Rossweisse...I'm about...tooo...''

Rossweisse ''...yes...yes...I...I...I know...I'm about tooo...''

Issei/Rossweisse ''CUUUUUMMMMMM''

Issei floods Rossweisse's pussy, she could feel every inch of her pussy feel every movement of Issei's hot thick jet stream flood her insides. Issei could feel Rossweisse's juices trying to leak out, but he then felt the hot juices squirt straight out of her pussy.

Issei collapse on top of Rossweisse's body, with both their bodies they could feel their sweat dripping off their bodies which caused them to get Goosebumps. Issei looks at Rossweisse and she looks at him, both heavily breathing, they both lock libs and kiss each other.

After 10 minutes both lovers were dressed and heading out of the hotel.

Issei ''I hope that gave you some bravery''

Rossweisse ''yes I am very grateful for your...um...lesson''

Issei ''no prob, see yea''

They both walk at different directions, till.

Issei ''huh...''

Issei's phone started ringing and answers it.

* * *

Who is it on the phone find out next time.

Hope your enjoying.

Don't forget to Favorite or Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Xenovia Quarta

New Chapter

The next girl is Xenovia. Hope your enjoying their are still more girls to come literally.

Remember Favorite or Review.

* * *

 **Xenovia Quarta**

Last time we were Issei has given Rossweisse a private lesson.

Right now we go to Issei as he walks out of the love hotel where he was after being with Rossweisse. He starts to walk through the sidewalk and looks up to the sun as it's starting to set causing the sky to turn orange.

Just as he reaches a bridge at goes over the street below him he gets a call. He checks to see the familiar name and picture of Xenonvia.

Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy and joining the Occult Research Club, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform but without the cape.

Issei was wonder what she wants as he is answering the call.

Issei ''hey Xenovia what's up, is everything alright''

Xenovia ''yes everything is okay, but I would like if you were to come to the schools gym, I would be most grateful''

Issei holds for a few seconds to try to understand why she wants him at the gym after few seconds he answers her.

Issei ''sure I'll be their in a few minutes''

Xenovia ''thank you Issei''

Issei ''no problem''

They both hang up an Issei turns to make his way back to the school, while thinking what would Xenovia want Issei to be their, but he just throw it out and kept on walking. After a few minutes Issei finally made it into the school's gym and as he looks around he don't see Xenovia anywhere after a few seconds he yells out.

Issei ''Xenovia, I'm here, where are you''

He calls out but gets no response, up until he hears some movement in the storage closet and he wonders if Xenovia was locked in or was hurt, he moves in and as he gets to the door he gently pushes the door to see more in and he doesn't see anything or anyone.

Issei ''hello is an...''

Isse is interrupted as he is pulled into the closet and hears it close shut and with the sound of a key. He looks up to see Xenovia right next to the door with a key in her hand, while on the floor Issei thinks up on what's going on till it hit's him.

Issei ''Xenovia...awww come on are you still trying to have a baby with me''

Xenovia ''yes you are right. I do still pursue my new task in hand to bear your child...but in the same time...I want to be with you in a new step in our bond''

Xenovia explains to Issei as she start to take off her uniform starting with her vest then with her shirt, and starts to unbutton her skirt till she's only in a sexy lingerie that's dark blue and with dark green bra and panties.

Xenovia ''I would like if we were to have a sexual relationship, after everything that has happen I wanted to thank you by letting you have pleasure with my body''

She gets on her arms and knees and crawls over Issei, he can feel the heat coming from her body, as well he feels her breast sliding on his chest, as well the feel of her silk bra makes his hairs stand on end, till both their faces are at eye to eye. They both look at each other looking through that they have been through.

After a few seconds of staring they both close their eyes; connect they lips together at first they kiss is normal and culm, but they start to get more into it their tongues start to fight each other as they go into both their mouths.

After Five minutes of face sucking both finally let go of each other, they slowly as they let go their a trail of drool connects their tongues together. Xenovia pulls herself up and starts to unhook her bra, but is then she is stopped by Issei.

Xenovia ''huh...Issei what are you...aaahhh...''

She is stopped as he starts to suck on her neck; at the same time he's unhooking her bra, he takes it off and he slowly starts to trace his tongue down gently to her breast, he grabs both her breast and pushes them up and starts licking both her nipples, that causes Xenovia blush heavily.

Issei ''you know, if you do become a mom you'll need to get used to this''

Xenovia ''...to...what...ahhhh...''

She couldn't finish as Issei begins to suck on both of her nipples at the same time, that causes Xenovia to really get even more hotter and her body starts to get more hornier as Issei keeps sucking on her nipples until.

Xenovia ''...ahh...ahh...ahh I-I-I-Issei...I...I...I feel...I'm going...to...''

Before she could finish milk starts to squirt out of her breast straight into Issei's mouth. He takes it all in as the jet stream of milk goes in his mouth, he stops squeezing and swallows it all.

Issei ''wow it taste really good, you may become the best mom your titties''

Xenovia ''...ah...ah...I-I-Issei...you have...brought me...pleasure that I have never felt...let me have a turn''

She pushes Issei down, then lowers herself down to Issei's pants and starts to take off his pants, she slides off his pants only leaving his boxers on with the sight of something hard underneath, she takes off his boxers and is amazed at the size of Issei's 10 inch member.

Xenovia ''wow...I am quiet...amazed on your size...''

She grabs on to Issei's dick and she can feel just how hard he is, she starts to stroke him, which causes him to gasp, until Xenovia slowly licks Issei's dick from the bottom all the way to the tip of Issei's hard cock, which causes Issei to feel the chill crawl up his spine by the feel of Xenovia's tongue licking him.

She then places Issei's dick in her mouth at first starting at the tip of Issei till she starts to really take in Issei's dick till half of it was in her mouth. Issei can feel the warmth of Xenovia's mouth the warmth as well how wet it was, he could only imagine how wet she was in her pussy, Xenovia stops sucking of Issei's dick to say.

Xenovia ''...I can see your enjoying this, am I right''

Issei ''yeah it feel's great...''

Xenovia ''well, I still have one thing to do, before you cum''

She moves herself forward and places Issei's dick right in between her breasts and starts to move them up and down, Issei loves the feel of Xenovia's soft breast as well felt her firm feel.

A few minutes later, Issei was starting to feel his limit reaching.

Issei ''X-X-Xenovia...I'm about...too...''

Xenovia ''go ahead cum, all over my face and breast...''

Issei ''...I'm...cumming...''

Issei squirted out his hot load all over Xenovia's face and breasts. Issei fell back by the pleasure he felt, Xenovia took some of Issei's cum by one finger and licked off the cum in her mouth, she was taken back by how good it taste a perfect taste of sweet and sour, but mostly sweet, she rubs the rest of the cum on her breast and loves the feel of the sperm on her making her skin silkily smooth.

Xenovia ''mmmh...you taste, sooo sweet Issei, just like you kindness''

Issei ''yeah, I'm always such a nice guy to everyone''

Xenovia ''yes, but when I first met you...I was so...so''

Issei ''loyal''

Xenovia ''yes, I have lived and trained to fight for god, with the duty on ridding the world for Devils...like you''

A small tear forms on her face it falls down her face, but only to be stopped by Issei whipping it off, which surprised Xenovia.

Issei ''hey I don't like seeing a pretty face cry''

Xenovia ''...but...Issei, if it weren't by you I'd still be killing Devils and you may have been one of the Devil's I would have killed...and worst after what Asia went through I-I-I...''

She is stopped by Issei's kiss she closes her eyes and gets a hug from Issei. After a few seconds they let go of each other.

Issei ''here let me give you a good time''

Issei lowers himself till he reaches Xenovia's legs he slides off her now soaked panties off and loves the sight of a small blue patch of hair right on top of the brave knight's wet pussy, he smiles as he teases her by breathing hard to tease the already excited girl.

He licks her pussy from the very bottom and slowly travels upward which make her body arch upward and gasp loudly, by the feeling climbing up her body, the tongue soon ends as Issei starts playing on Xenovia's Clit.

Xenovia ''ooooohh...by the power of god...YES...YES...YES RIGHT THEIR...YESSS LICK ME THEIR''

He then starts to play around with her pussy with his fingers and starts to thrust in and out with two of his fingers. The feeling of Issei playing inside of him.

Xenovia ''AH...AH...AH...AH...YESSS, YESSS RIGHT...THEIRRR''

She yells out as she take a hold on Issei's head and pulls him in deeper till.

Xenovia ''I'M CUUMMMMING''

She squarits out with everything she's got and Issei takes it all in. Till he is reasled by Xenovia's tight grip, he gets on top of her and looks in to her eyes and says.

Issei ''are you ready for this''

Xenovia ''no...this is...my first...but since it's you, I'll be ready''

Issei slowly moves his dick up and down Xenovia's wet hot pussy, he gets his dick wet enough that he starts to enter inside of Xenovia, with every movement he can feel her getting tighter and wetter, Xenovia can feel Issei now inside of her.

Xenovia 'he...he...he's inside of me'

That's all she could think of, the one guy she had feeling for was now inside of her, truly connecting their bond, too more then just friend now to lovers.

Issei was all the way in now he can feel every muscle in Xenovia's pussy twitching and the walls getting wetter and hotter with every second, until.

Issei ''X-Xenovia...your sooo tight...''

Xenovia ''...Issei...p-please...start...moving...please...f-f-f...FUCK ME PLEASE''

With those word he did what she told him; started to move in and out in and out. Both were enjoying the feeling.

Issei ''...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah Xenovia...your g-g-getting...tighter...ah...ah''

Xenovia ''...ah...ah...ah y-y-yes...fuck me...your...sooo...hard...I love it...''

Soon after Ten minutes, both were reaching their limit. Through out the time Xenovia was feeling the best feeling in her life, having her virginity taken by the one person who she trust and the one person who has made her feel like a real person rather then just a servant of the church.

Issei ''...ah...ahah...Xeonvia...I-I-I-I'm...going...to...''

Xenovia ''...y-y-yes...I'm going to cum...t-t-too...''

Issei ''s-s-should...I pull it...out...''

Xenovia ''...n-n-n-no...give it...all...too...me...p-p-p-please...''

Issei/Xenovia ''...AH...AH...AH..I'M CUUUUUUMMMMMINGGGG''

Issei could feel the pure wetness from Xenovia's juice, and Xenovia can feel Issei's hot thick sperm flowing through inside of her, she felt she was really in heaven. Issei slowly exit's out of her and slowly Issei's sperm flows out of Xenovia's pussy.

He looks straight into her face and says.

Issei ''how was...that, was it...everything you...thought it...would be...''

Xenovia ''no...it was...even...better...thank you...''

The both give a small kiss and start to clean up their sweaty body's and clean up the mess they made. They leave the room and both exit the school.

Xenovia ''thank for the good time Issei, it was perfect''

Issei ''no problem want to come with me back to the house''

Xenovia ''sure''

Both walk through the streets soon after finally make it to Issei's huge house, they enter to see Irina and Rossweisse on the living room couch, they both look at Issei just to blush then turn with a smile on their faces and hearing a small giggle.

Xenovia ''what's with them''

Issei ''...oh...umm...I guess their in a good mood today''

With what has happen in the day before his moment with Xenovia He's not (but yet is surprised he had sex with three girls in one day).

Xenovia heads to the training room, while Issei goes off into his room and lies on his huge bed and thinks about what has happen.

Issei ''man today has been the best day ever, but I don't think I could ever get with Rias, but I was close once''

''Issei you in their''

Issei is surprised on whoever is call him.

Issei ''yeah I'm here''

* * *

Who's the person at the door find out next time.

Hope your still enjoying.

And remember to Favorite or Review.


	4. Chapter 4 Koneko Toujou

New Chapter

Hope your enjoying the chapters.

Remember to Favorite or Review.

* * *

 **Koneko Toujou**

Last time Issei had just gotten another score on having sex with Xenovia.

Right now we go back to the house where Issei has been called out by someone outside his door.

 _''Issei you in their''_

 _Issei is surprised on whoever is call him._

 _Issei ''yeah I'm here''_

''can I come in''

Issei ''yeah...sure''

Issei's door open and out come his next member in his group Koneko.

Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. In her Nekomata form, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching white tails, and her eye pupils become more cat-like.

Issei ''hey Koneko, what's up''

Koneko ''I just wanted to talk to you''

Issei ''sure what's up''

Koneko ''I just wanted to give my thanks to everything you have done for me''

Issei ''well after learning what has happen to you, mostly me helping you out with your sister, I'm just glad to help out you as my family not much as a friend''

Koneko could only do but look down and blush embarrassed, till she took in a deep quiet breath and turned to Issei.

Koneko ''Issei...I-I-I...''

Issei ''Koneko...''

Issei is surprised by Koneko crashing her lips on his lips, with his eyes open he can clearly see small tears forming on the corner of her eyes, he couldn't tell if they her of sadness or of joy, soon after a few seconds they let go of each other.

Issei ''K-Koneko''

Koneko ''I-I-I know you...may be a...pervert...but still you are, a nice and kind person...but you have done so much...you've even helped me face my sister some thing...I wouldn't done with your help''

She lowers her head and Issei can only see small tears fall on her hands that are tightly grabbing on her school uniform. He could only do is guide his hand onto her head and gently rub her head, which causes her to jump up a bit, she then sees Issei's other hand head to her chin.

He pulls her head up and uses both his thumbs to whip up the tears off her face; smiles at her with a culm look on his face. They closed their eyes and kiss, meanwhile Koneko starts to undress herself, after a few seconds Koneko was only in her striped pink and white bra and panties.

She then pushes Issei, he lands on the pet and looks to see Koneko, but what gets him more is her bright hazel eyes that are more cat like, she takes out her cat tail and her ears and raises her hand.

Koneko ''Meow''

Issei was lost by her cute cat nature, but he is soon caught by a new trick. Koneko's nails get longer as well Sharper.

Issei ''K-K-Koneko...w-w-what are...you...''

She takes a swing and slashes Issei's clothes clean off, leaving Issei's heart beating like crazy.

Issei ''w-w-wow, that was close''

Koneko ''Issei...I hope you enjoy...you'd be my first...but with you...I'm happy with it...Meow''

As she rubs her body on Issei like a real cat he can clearly hear and feel her purr, she starts to head down to Issei legs and is amazed at the size of the red dragon she has known, but know she has grown a new view on him.

She takes a hold of Issei dick and begins to lick and stroke him to raise him up, after a few seconds Issei has reached his size to now 10 inches, she begins to take in Issei in her mouth. Issei loved the tight feel of Koneko's mouth and is enjoying every stroke.

After ten minutes Issei was reaching his limit.

Issei ''K-K-Koneko...I'm about...to...''

Koneko ''I know give your kitten some milk''

Issei 'my kitten'

Issei could only think that phrase in his head, but was interrupted by himself.

Issei ''here...it...comes...aaaaahhh''

Issei released his load straight into Koneko's mouth, you could see her taking it all in, in her throat, after a few seconds she moves her head up and swallows the load she had in her cheeks she finishes by licking a small drop on her lip and smile.

Koneko ''for a pervert, you taste creamy Meow''

Issei ''geez...thanks''

Koneko ''Issei...could you...get me...ready''

Issei ''sure''

Koneko lays herself on the bed. While Issei stays down at her legs, he looks at her and she gives him a nod, he accepts and gently spreads her legs to the sides and stare at her wet pussy.

He uses his thumbs to spread her pussy making it wider. He starts licking her the feeling of his tongue made Koneko of blush hard and gasps, Issei could tell she liked it just by looking at her hands tightly grabbing on the bed's sheets.

Koneko ''I-Issei...y-your soo...good...''

Issei ''thanks, I always like to help other''

With that Koneko smiles and enjoy Issei's tongue playing with her pussy. She could feel every hair in her tail raise up as well her ears were twitching till Issei hit dead center on her G spot everything just stood of ends of her body, her tail hairs, and her ears.

Koneko ''ah...ah...ah...ah...I-I-I-Issei...ah...ah...ah...p-p-p-pl-please...d-do-don't...AAAHHHHHH...s-s...top...''

He smiles and continues her wish and starts where he left off where he was, soon after a few minutes she was at her limit.

Koneko ''...ahh...ahh...I-I-I-Issei...ahhh...I-I...AHHH...I-I...feel...I'm...t-t-too...'GASP'...AHHHHHAHHHHHAHHHHhhh...hhh...hhh...''

Before she could finish she unleashed her juices as she sprays it all on Issei's face, most of it went in his mouth, he swallows the fresh juices that Koneko just gave him and as he's about to whip off the rest on his face, Koneko stops him and pulls him close to her face and starts to lick off her juices off Issei's face.

While she's licking Issei clean, Issei can almost hear the sound of purring, till he places his hand on her throat and feels vibrations.

Issei ''wow...your purring, that makes you even cuter''

Koneko ''it was you who helped me accept my true self''

Issei ''after getting to know who you were and how Rias made you a member in her group, of course I would help you with what you went through with your sister causing trouble''

Koneko ''yes and though I haven't really gave you any thought into thanking you, but at first I thought you only as a pervert, but you have given me a new view on you''

as they both look at each other Issei get on top of Koneko and she nods as Issei guides his dick into Koneko, at first it causes Koneko some pain, Issei know at this was her first time.

Issei ''Koneko are you okay, should I stop''

Koneko ''don't...you dare''

Issei smiles and so did Koneko, Issei traces his hand on Koneko's right arm and they hook hands and look at each other's eyes as Issei starts to slowly thrust forward. Koneko was feeling the pain within herself slowly start to change to pleasure as she feels her body start to get more sensitive, as well the sweat from Issei's body drops on her body she could feel the drops hit her as well her own sweat sliding off her only brings more pleasure in her body.

Issei could feel the inside of Koneko's pussy starting to relax and widen, but he then feels her starting to tighten and get more wetter making it more comfortable for Koneko and Issei.

Koneko ''...ah...ah...ah...d-d-ddon't...stop...p-p-please...''

Issei ''...ah...of...course...I won't...''

Soon after a few minutes Koneko was starting to reach her limit and Issei was feeling it too. Issei kept on thrusting inside of Koneko until.

Koneko ''Issei...p-pick...me...up...''

So Issei did was she says and raises her forward as Issei thrusts her upward, they then lock lips as their reaching the peak till.

Koneko ''I-I-I-Issei...I'm...I'm...CUUUUUUMMMMMMINNNGG''

Issei then reached his limit and shot his load into Koneko, she could feel his thick sperm flood inside her pussy; Issei could feel her juices covering his dick and some squirting out hitting the bed.

Issei collapse right next to Koneko, both taking in deep breaths.

Issei ''you...were...good...how did...it feel...''

Koneko ''...I never...felt...anything...like...it was...wonderful...Issei...''

Issei ''glad...to help...''

Unknown to both Issei and Koneko their was someone watching them, the mysterious figure steps out, the two lovers were shocked at the familiar face as well the figures voice.

''my, my, my doesn't this look interesting''

Koneko ''what are you doing here''

* * *

Who's the mysterious person find out next week.

Hope your enjoying.

And remember Favorite or Review.


	5. Chapter 5 Kuroka

New chapter

Hope your enjoying the other chapter.

* * *

Last time their was someone was spying on Issei and Koneko.

Right now Issei and Koneko are face to face with their spy.

 _''my, my, my doesn't this look interesting''_

 _Koneko ''why are you here''_

''what's the matter my dear young sister, not happy to have you own sister seeing her young sister becoming a woman, especially with the Red Dragon''

Koneko ''Kuroka, Issei is mine, he has given me a sense of purpose with my powers''

Kuroka ''awww...are you telling me I can't have some fun with the Red Dragon''

Without knowing Koneko's sister was suddenly had her arms around Issei, this caused Koneko to get mad.

Kuroka ''what do you say...Issei want to have fun with a real woman''

Issei was getting lost in Kuroka's breast.

Kuroka is a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size. In her Nekomata form, which she is mostly in, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails.

Issei ''if I say yes, then will you answer my question''

She smiles and agrees to Issei's deal.

Kuroka ''very well, what I your question''

Issei ''how did you find us here''

Kuroka ''hmhmhm, well when you were having fun with my dear young sister I could feel most of the pleasure you have been giving her, so It as easy to track you two down''

Issei was suddenly surprised by Kuroka's hand grabbing his member, he was also surprised by Koneko grabbing him by his waist and pulls him down onto the bed. He could feel his dick starting to slowly getting bigger with the feeling inside of Kuroka's mouth.

After a minute Issei has reached his full size, the size of Issei's rock hard cock as now making Kuroka start to really get her body hot with the thought of having sex with Issei, she could only imagine the feeling of having Issei inside, she starts to really take in Issei's dick inside her mouth till.

Issei ''ah...ah...ah...ah I feel I'm...about to...''

But fefore he could finish Kuroka placed her thumb on the top of Issei's dick holding his load from coming out which surprised him.

Kuroka ''not so fast big boy, I want to have you give me a chance to have some fun with a real cat''

Kuroka started to take off her Kimono piece by piece till she was completely naked, her body was making Issei want to have her as she was a sexy young woman, she then crawled over to Issei and stands on her knees above Issei. Issei wasn't even inside Kuroka but he could feel the heat coming from her pussy.

Kuroka ''You ready Red Dragon, or are you not man enough to make this kitty purr''

Kuroka laughed out loud which made Issei mad till.

Issei ''here tell me how it feels''

Issei back himself down and thrusts into Kuroka which surprised her and felt Issei getting deeper and deeper inside of her till all 10 inches were inside of her, her eye widen and some drool escaped from the cornel of her mouth.

Issei ''how's that for a man''

Kuroka 'he feels so good, the feeling of him inside of me, be I'll show him just who he's fucking'

Kuroka thought in her head as she opened up her catself and starts to jump up and down on Issei's hard cock. Issei felt Kuroka's pussy getting wetter and hotter as well her could feel the walls getting tighter more then the other girls he had just had sex with.

Issei could help but look at Kuroka's big round perfect breast bounding freely till, he takes a grip on both of them and is amazed at how smooth they are, at the same time Kuroka was shocked to feel of how sensitive her breast are as Goosebumps started to form on her arms as well her body feeling like it's getting horny.

Issei ''wow...your breast are...ah...ah...the best...''

Kuroka ''...ah...ah...no...don't...AAAHHAAAAAAHHHH''

Kuroka could not finish as Issei pinched both of her pink nipples. Issei pinches, he rolls and pulls on her Nipples Kuroka can't help but feel the pleasure in her body, as well as her body starting to really enjoy Issei playing with her body.

As both Issei and Kuroka are enjoying them self's Koneko is on the other side of the bed watching her sister and her lover having sex and soon starts to think to her self till it hits her. She crawls over to Issei and Kuroka, she goes over to Issei's side and whispers into his ear something and as he is still having fun with Kuroka he nodes and starts to move.

Kuroka ''aw...aw...yes...yes...keep...going...awww...''

Kuroka is then pushed to the side of the bed and is then surprised to see her little sister lands on top of her.

Kuroka ''huh...what are you doing''

Koneko ''Issei may be the best and a pervert, but as sisters lets share him''

Kuroka smiles and puts her arms and hugs her little sister, till the both of them can feel Issei's hard dick slide right in between their wet pussies and starts to thrust in and out making both sister enjoy the threesome.

Kuroka ''...aw...awww...yes...yess...keep going...yes...yes...''

Koneko ''aw...aw...aw...aw...aw...I-I-Issei...k-keep going...''

All three were feeling their limit getting higher, everyone was enjoying every second as they felt as their bodies were tingling and soon their hit the peak.

Issei ''I-I-I...feel...it's going...to...cum''

Koneko ''...gi...give it...to me...please...aw''

Kuroka ''aw...y-y-yes please...let me cum too...please...''

All Three ''I'M...CUUUMMMMMIINNNGGGG''

Issei unleashes his load between both girls, which most goes on top of Kuroka's body. Koneko falls on the side, Issei looks and see her fast asleep, he cleans her up and moves his sheet and covers her as she sleeps. He then looks over to Kuroka cleaning her self like a real cat.

Issei '' hey Kuroka, I would like to ask you something''

Kuroka ''well if it's about what I did to become a stray devil and leave my poor little young sister, well I might as well say it. I was protecting my sister from our master, he was nice to us...but it all changed as we got older he was getting too nice to my young dear sister, then one night I over heard him saying what he would do to her...I didn't want her to suffer to the things he wanted...till he almost got too close to her one night...so I-I-I-I...''

Kuroka burst out her tears as she told her story, she places her hands over her face, her head lands on Issei's chest, he places his arms around her and was then surprised by Issei's hand on her head, she looks up to see him with a warm smile on his face with lightened her up.

Issei ''hey, hey don't cry I don't like it when people cry, especially a girl''

Unknown to the two Koneko was awake with a few small tears coming down her face after hearing her sister

Koneko ''well see you Issei an thank you it was wonderful''

Kuroka ''yes I would like to thank you for this night Red Dragon, you know if you ever need your own group I could be one like my younger sister''

The two sisters kiss Issei on his cheeks at the same time and soon Koneko walks out of the room and her sister goes through her portal but she does blow a kiss towards Issei with him being a nice guy he catches it which makes her laugh.

* * *

This is the end sorry for the wait had to travel as well I was feeling bad under the weather to finish this but I hope you enjoyed till next time.

Who shall be next find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6 Asia Argento

New Chapter.

Hope your enjoying.

* * *

Its a new day Issei is just waking up as her gets up he gets a sense of 'something is not right' he then looks to see that he's alone in bed, it took him a few seconds to realize that yesterday he had just had sex with half of his female friends.

Issei ''yawww...man I feel a bit sore after yesterday''

With Issei remembering that he had sex with Irina Shidou, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou and her sister Kuroka, he had a bit of a disappointment that he hasn't been with Rias yet.

Issei gets his usual clothes and heads out to one of the many baths to get ready for the day, he heads in and gets in the warm bath.

Issei ''man even through this is my house, I still can't get over on how big it is especially the rooms''

Just then Issei hears the door to the bathroom can be heard opening and in panic Issei decided to duck in to the water, he then hear someone enter in the bath, but he then hears the voice of the person and decided to resurface.

Issei ''hi Asia''

Asia was a bit shocked of Issei popping out of nowhere.

Asia is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset.

After a while in the bath.

Asia ''Issei could you please come to my room for a minute''

Issei ''sure, what's wrong''

Asia ''it's nothing, it's just my thanks for everything you have done for me''

Issei was a bit confused, but with her warm smile he couldn't help but listen to her. Soon they go into Asia's room.

Issei ''so what did you want me do too, unless it's a small gift...''

Issei is frozen in place as he turns to look at Asia, with her wearing nothing but her panties.

Issei ''A-A-Asia...w-w-what are...you...''

Asia ''Issei with you risking you live for me, I could only find it in my heart to give you my body as well my virginity to you''

Issei ''Asia I...I don't think...that's necessary''

Asia ''please Issei, with you saving me their is nothing that can repay you with more then with something you love, please''

Issei ''are you sure, you want this''

Asia moves up to Issei's chest and calmly says.

Asia ''their is no one else I would do it with then you, so yes if it's you then please''

Issei ''I promise to make you happy''

Asia ''no I want to make you happy Issei''

She looks up to him and he looks down to her and slowly get closer as their eyes close and their lips join and they both enjoy the warn feeling as they kiss. At the same time Asia removes some of Issei's clothes.

Asia soon then rubs her hands on Issei's chest and she is surprised on how fit his body is, if anymore pressure she can feel building abs. They both let go of each other to take in breaths.

Asia "wow that was amazing Issei"

Issei "yeah, are you sure you still want to go any further"

Asia "yes"

She pushes Issei down and he slowly lays on the bed, while Asia lowers herself down to Issei's boxers. She digs in Issei's boxers; takes a hold on his growing dick, she then takes his cock and slowly licks it.

Soon after a few second Issei was in full size, Asia was a bit shocked, but she started to take it in. She began to suck on to Issei's hard cock, he was enjoying every second as well was Asia she loved Issei's hard dick and he loved the feel of her mouth.

Asia ''Issei are you enjoying this''

Issei ''yes, but I feel I'm about to cum''

Asia ''how about you do it in me''

Issei ''are you sure about that Asia''

Asia ''I'm willing o let you take my virginity, I love you Issei''

Issei ''I love you too Asia''

He kisses her as she lays down on the bed. Issei gets in position and slowly starts to enter inside of Asia, she holds in her pain and a small trail of blood creeps down from her area.

Issei ''Asia are you alright''

Asia ''y-yes...please continue''

Issei starts to move in and out of Asia and her pain is soon then replaced with pleasure as Issei feels her insides started to tighten.

Asia ''ah...ah...ah...Issei...this feels...wonderful...''

Issei ''y-yeah...I know...you feel...soo...tight''

Asia ''keep...going...''

Issei keeps on going as Asia told him.

Soon after a while, both Issei and Asia feel their limit coming as their in the Doggy position.

Asia ''Issei...I-I-I-I...feel...I'm...''

Issei ''I know...I...can feel...it too''

Issei/Asia ''aaaaahhhhhh''

They both go at the same time, but not enough to say their cuming, Issei crashed right next to Asia as they take in their breaths.

Issei ''Asia...that...was...amazing''

Asia ''yes...it was...more amazing...doing it...with you...''

Issei ''yeah''

Unknown to the two have been seen by someone as the door slowly starts to close.

Soon Issei comes out of Asia's room and he can hear the others at the living room.

Issei ''ah man...I don't know if I'm the luckiest guy to the worst''

A small squeak from a opening door, he gets closer to the door; slowly opens it.

Issei ''hello is any...gaahhh''

Issei is then pulled into the room and the door slams shut.

* * *

Who's the person who took Issei find out next time.

Sorry for the wait had trouple with my laptop, and sorry about the chapter being small. I really couldn't think much with Asia since she's the nicest person in the series.

Favorite or Review.


	7. Chapter 7 Akeno Himejima

New chapter

new chapter and new girl.

Hope your enjoying and please Favorite or Review.

* * *

 **Akeno Himejima**

Last time Issei had just finished his time with Asia.

Right now Issei comes out of Asia's room and he can hear the others at the living room.

Issei ''ah man...I don't know if I'm the luckiest guy to the worst''

He can hear them laughing and talking and that brings a smile to his face, but still has the thought in his head of having a sexual relationship with his friends.

Issei ''man one day is enough having every girl how is my friend I just had sex with, but I have made them happy after everything that has happen but...anymore bed fucks I'm going to be dryer then a...huh''

A small squeak from a opening door, he gets closer to the door; slowly opens it.

Issei ''hello is any...gaahhh''

Issei is then pulled into the room and the door slams shut.

Issei lands on top of another bed and sees candles lit, he soon looks forward to see the mystery person come out of the shadows to see who pulled him in.

Issei ''A-A-Akeno w-w-w-what's with''

Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. In the anime, during battles she often transforms her clothes into a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

But now instead of her regular outfit Issei sees her wearing a black see through nightgowns and under is her sexy black lingerie bra and panties.

Akeno ''well after having a talk with the others is had to have my turn with you Issei...oh how rude having fun with everyone, but me...well now we're both alone''

Issei ''w-w-well...I kind of had enough for one day and with last night and...this morning...I kind of thought of having some...''

Issei is then interrupted by Akeno's eyes meeting his eyes.

Issei ''...rest''

Akeno ''well the girl have told me everything...hah as well as the details''

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room.

All the girls are at the living room all sitting on in a circle on the sofas.

Rossweisse ''have Akeno been...asking you anything''

With those words everyone's faces immediately turned red, knowing what they have already done 'it' with Issei.

Xenovia ''well...yes''

Koneko ''...y-yes she has''

Irina ''s-s-she has''

As they start to sweat and look down at their knees with their facing now turn to tomatoes any more and steam would be coming out, they then hear someone coming down. It turns out to be Asia wearing her normal clothes and looking happy and joyful.

Asia ''hey everyone...what's wrong''

Everyone ''N-N-N-NOTHING''

Asia ''huh''

* * *

Back at the room

Akeno ''ha...well what do you say Issei, you finally have me''

Issei ''Akeno...I-I-I...''

Issei is then stopped by Akeno's index finger on his lips, she gets close to his face with her smile saying.

Akeno ''shhh''

She slowly lowers herself and slides her arms and breast on Issei's chest. And Issei can feel the warmness coming from her breast on to his chest. Akeno then gets right up to his face and says.

Akeno ''You really had fun with Koneko and her sister and that made made me sooo wet, i spent me night touching myself only thinking about''

Issei ''y-y-you saw that''

Akeno noddes her head and soon feels Issei starting to get hard, she slides her hand down and was amazed at how it was with size and hardness. She soon pulled out his 10 inch hard cock and a red blush filled her as she how it was''

Akeno ''may I never knew how big you have been Issei, it's no fair that I show you my breast and you don't show me how big you are''

Issei ''...''

Issei was to Shocked to talk, as Akeno began to stroke his hard cock, Akeno then lowers herself down to Issei's legs and she was now starring at Issei's hard cock and slowly started to take it in her mouth, Issei could feel the warmth inside of Akeno's mouth as well as how wet it was.

Akeno could feel Issei inside of her and she was enjoying every second of it.

After a few minutes Issei could feel it building up inside him.

Issei ''A-A-Akeno...I...I-I-I...feel it...''

Akeno quickly grabs on to Issei and gets up to his eyes.

Akeno ''Issei I know your not a virgin anymore, but you can still have mine''

Issei ''y-y-your a virgin''

Akeno ''yes I have been, until I found the perfect partner...and that's you Issei''

Issei ''okay''

They both kiss as Akeno lowers him onto the bed, as they finish their kiss Akeno climbs on top and guides herself onto Issei's dick, she lowers herself down and can feel Issei starting to widen her pussy up.

Both of them were enjoying the feeling on one another as they get closer to each other.

Akeno ''Issei I can...feel you...inside of me''

Issei ''I can...feel inside of you...''

Issei could feel her getting warmer and wetter, they both look at each other and both nodded as Akeno began to go up and down, both were enjoy the movement and the feeling of the heat they were making, as drops of sweat started to jump off their bodies.

Akeno ''aw...aw...aw...I-I-Issei this...feels good...''

Issei ''...I-I-I...know...I feels...so...good...''

Soon after a few minutes the two started to feel their limit coming.

Akeno ''Issei...I feel...I'm about...too''

Issei ''...I know...I'm...about to cum too''

Issei/Akeno ''AAAAWWWWWW''

They both cum at the same time and they didn't have enough time to yell out their orgasms. Akeno loses her balance and lands right on top of Issei, her breast were on Issei's face, she then moves to the side and both happy.

Just as they both get up the door opens up and they were shocked to see who it is.

Issei _'oooohhh ssshhiiittt'_

* * *

This is the end i hope you enjoy I'm sure you know who's next.

And as a bonus just PM me or Five out your Review on which group i should do

weather Issei should fuck the Riser's team or Sona's team.


	8. Chapter 8 Rias Gremory

New Chapter

Hope your enjoying, the fun has just only started.

* * *

Last time, after Issei has been with Akeno.

 _Just as they both get up the door opens up and they were shocked to see who it is._

 _Issei 'oooohhh ssshhiiittt'_

Issei ''h-h-h-hi Rias''

Rias was standing right in front of the door, for right now a small shocked look on her face.

Issei ''R-Rias...I-I-it's n-n-not...''...' _oh crap I have a really bad feeling'_

Rias look was soon turning into a growing rage inside of her, as well her face was showing her holding in her rage till.

Rias ''Issei...you...you...have a great day''

Rias growing angry then turn to her usual calm and with her smile and her aura was now calm, she then leaves the room. Leaving Issei in a scared mood.

Issei ''I have a bad feeling''

Akeno ''don't worry Issei, give it time''

Issei felt a small bit of relief till.

KABOOOMM

Soon everyone goes running out of the house and look to see a big crater as Rias with a smile on her face walking away, this didn't help Issei's case.

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Issei.

Soon during school Issei could not relax, knowing Rias was going to do something or she was never going to speck to him ever. Soon after school the group head to their club house and start up their meeting.

Rias ''okay on today everyone has their duties and fill on contracts''

Everyone ''right''

Soon most of everyone teleport out, only leaving Issei with Koneko, Rias only turns and starts looking at paper work, Issei has a hastens to talk to her.

Issei ''h-hey...Ri...gaaa''

Issei is then being towed out by Koneko, As the door close Rias takes in a deep breath in and exhale. Back with Issei he gets lifted up and placed on his bike and she hopes on.

Issei ''what was that for''

Koneko ''I know to want to help her, but right now is not a good time''

After a week Rias was still giving Issei a big gab between themselves and it's taking it's toll as he try's to talk to her, but gets taken down to easily and fast, but on this day it might all change.

Outside of Issei's room Koneko goes in and soon starts to talk to Issei.

Issei ''Koneko are you sure about this plan''

She noddes and that made Issei have to take it in.

Issei ''alright, so where do i have to be''

Kuroka ''leave that to me''

Issei ''gaaa''

Issei is surprised to see Koneko's sister again, after what happen last time.

Issei ''so what am i going to do''

Kuroka ''don't worry, all you have to do is stay in your room and wait''

Issei was a little confused on what she was planing too do. Through out 10 minutes of waiting Issei stayed on his bed and soon more time goes by until.

Kuroka ''having fun''

Issei ''gaaa...Kuroka''

She snuck from behind Issei and laughs about it.

Kuroka ''are you ready for something interesting''

Issei was a bit confused and says.

Issei ''what do you mean''

Kuroka ''follow me''

The two began to walk through the hallway and within a few minutes something catches Issei's ear, the faint sound of breathing, Kuroka then points to a door that is open slightly with some light coming out of the door.

Kuroka went up to the down and looks inside and smiles, she then turns to Issei and uses her finger to tell him to come to her, he does and slowly looks in the room only to be shocked at what he sees.

Issei ''R-Rias''

Rias ''I-I-I-Issei...y-yes...ah...ah ah ah ah...ah...yess...tough me their...YESSS...fuck...fuck ah...fuck me hard...yes...''

In her room was Rias on her bed yelling for joy as she plays with her own pussy from what she's doing the pressure makes her arced upward and makes her drip as drops of her pussy juices fly out or drip down, her face was red with existent as she blushes, she then grabs her bouncing breast and starts to pinch and pull on her nipples.

Back with Issei, he's in shock as well that his name being yelled out from Rias pleasure, he can only blush and with the sight of Rias his dicks starts to slowly rise up, Kuroka sees this and smiles.

Kuroka ''go on big boy make her happy''

Issei ''a-are you sure''

Kuroka nods and Issei can only nod back as he takes in his breath and slowly opens the door. Rias doesn't stop as she can't hear him coming until.

Issei ''Rias''

Rias is frozen to see Issei right beside her.

Rias ''Issei...n-n-no...don't look at me, like this''

She try's to run off the bed, but is quickly grabbed by Issei, she then struggles to get away.

Issei ''w-what Rias...wait''

She keeps on trying to get away till, she stops.

Rias ''Issei...please, just let go...of me''

Issei ''no I won't''

Rias ''Issei please...I just...I just...please...leave mmmmm...''

Rias is then surprised by Issei crashing his lips on hers, this causes them to fall on the bed, Rias eyes are widen till she culms them down, till she closes them and puts her arms around Issei. In their mouth their tongues are fighting against each other.

The two then finally let go of each other, and look at each other. In Rias eyes have teared up some tears have fallen during their kiss.

Issei ''Rias your not my first, but I can by your first''

Rias ''then why were you with Akeno''

Issei ''I may have sleeped with her, but your still the most special person in my heart and no one will ever change that about you, I love you, not just because your the famous Rias Gremory. I love the Rias Gremory that I have know the kind nice helpful person who helped me, that's who I love''

Rias couldn't say anything after hearing Issei's words, the only thing she did is forming tears in her eyes and a smile forms on her face. She moves her arm covering her breast and spreads her arms and legs.

Rias ''show me what my pawn has to offer''

Issei ''yes my king''

Issei starts to move his hands on Rias breast and messages them, and starts to squeeze them and starts to move up and pinch and tug on her nipples.

Rias ''ah...ah...ah...I-I-Issei...please...no...not...my...aahhhh''

Issei starts to pull on her nipples hard and lets go of them making them bounce as they bounce back up and down as they hit Rias chest. Issei then gently trace his fingers along Rias body this causes her body to arch upward and shaking as he starts to get closer to her pussy, he then gets to her legs and starts to circle around her pussy. Issei teases her as her circles around her pussy making her get excided.

Rias ''...ah...ah...I-I-Issei...p-p-please...s-stop...and l-l-lick...me''

Issei couldn't stop, but he then started to get close to Rias pussy and as he gets closer Rias can feel the hotness of Issei's breath, this causes her to get more excided till.

Rias ''ISSEI...LICK MY...PUSSY''

She couldn't hold it in anymore and take a hold on Issei's head and shoves him into her pussy and she loves the feeling of Issei's tongue wiggling inside of her wet soaking pussy.

Issei _'holy shit I have tasted the others, but Rias juices taste sweet'_

soon after a few second Rias could feel it coming as she feels the pressure building, Issei could feel it too with his Tongue.

Rias ''I-I-Issei...I feel I'm...about too...AAAAAAHHHHHHHH''

Rias couldn't finish her sentence as Issei started to suck on her cunt and that causes her orgasm all of it floods into Issei's mouth, he takes it all in he drinks it all up. He takes a big gulp and licks his lips after drinking Rias juice.

Issei ''Rias you taste so sweet''

Rias ''I have never been with anyone so your the first to taste the inside of me''

Issei ''are you ready''

Rias ''yes please Issei make me yours''

Issei guides in his rock hard cock into Rias wet hot pussy and slowly goes inside of her, he can feel her getting tight without doing anything, and Rias can feel him getting wider as he goes inside.

Rias ''aaahhaha...it's sooo...big''

With one thrust Issei gets sucked into Rias pussy, she feels a bit of pain, but it is then slowly being replaced a sense of pleasure, Issei then starts to thrust in and out Rias loves the feeling of Issei's dick inside of her.

Issei could feel her getting wetter and hotter then the other girls, he keeps going and gets caught at the sight of Rias breast bouncing wildly as he thrust into her, he takes a hold of then and begins to squeeze and press on them.

Rias ''I-I-I-Issei...p-please...suck on...my breast p-p-please...''

After in a few minutes the two can feel their limit coming up and it bring pleasure to the two.

Rias ''Issei...I feel...I'm about...to cum''

Issei ''...I know...I am about...to cum...too''

Rias/Issei ''I'MMMMM CUUUUMMMMMIINNGGGG''

The two land beside each other and take in their breath.

Rias ''Issei...that...was...amazing''

Issei ''I...know you...were amazing...too''

Soon after a break the two keep on going like fucking horny rabbits their doing Face to Face, Woman On Top, Speed Bump, Melody Maker, Reverse cowgirl, Lust and Thrust, Shoulder Stand, and Doggy Style ect. They keep going till 3:00 at least no school on Saturday.

All the girls in the house are outside of Rias room door and are blushing at just hearing Rias moaning and Issei smacking his hips against her body.

Xenovia ''should we go in''

Akeno ''I thank we should maybe Issei would like a orgy''

Everyone starts to blush and all take in a deep breath and.

Everyone ''can we get in on this''

With everyone answering at the same time surprised both Issei and Rias.

Rias ''how long have you've been their''

Akeno ''right up to ,yes yes oh fucking me their Issei, part''

Irina ''we were wondering, if we could...''

Koneko ''be one big group...''

Xenovia ''and have a orgy...''

Asia ''with Issei''

Rias and Issei look at eachother and smile, as all the girls throw their pajamas in the air and land in bed surrounding Issei, and having fun all night long.

Issei _'I still don't know if I'm the luckiest guy, but who cares'_

* * *

Hope you enjoy and continue to see what group will Issei will have sex with whether it's Riser's or Sona's group.

Just Sent in Review or PM's.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
